


...You put the what in my what?

by Xbellezax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterparty, M/M, Underage Drinking, drunk, hangovers, i didnt beta sorry, i feel horrible, i read another hangover fic and put my own spin on it, smashed at a party, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...What had even happened last night? The entire Karasuno team after a party<br/>and other teams snuck in</p>
            </blockquote>





	...You put the what in my what?

He couldn’t breathe. There was a loss of breath, glasses, some sounds he couldn’t register, and very loose clothes that smelled vaguely like Tsukki, and a heavy heavy weight on him. Yamaguchi was swimming in between awake and sleep, and today it was twice as difficult. He tried to think but there was a blinding headache blocking him from consciousness. 

The lump on top of him started to move. Yamaguchi tried to pry his eyes open and felt a huff of hot alcohol breath on his neck. He tried to lift his arms but it was like carrying a ten pound bag on each finger. He eventually pried one crusty eye open and found he was wearing glasses. Taking them off he noted there was a flump of blonde hair, and a bare back-- and was that a bare ass?! Yamaguchi’s first thought was to move, in his current state that was not happening, but he pieced piece by piece together in his mind and it was like solving one of those 10,000 piece puzzles, you could never find the right piece. He pieced a small amount of his fuzzy foggy memory together and realized it was Tsukki, naked Tsukki nonetheless on top of him.

Yamaguchi let out an ear piercing scream.

~~~

Groaning sounded all throughout the house.There was an inflatable duck swim ring thrown on the table, a can of cat food lay open on the ground. Brown hair with a blond streak was seen from the entrance of the garbage can as Tsukki slowly opened it. Tsukki hadn't the slightest idea why he woke up naked on top of Yamaguchi while Yamaguchi was wearing his clothes but he guessed he didn’t want to know. He slowly picked up the smaller human as he noticed that Nishinoya was wearing a pink flowered halter top dress. It was knee length, and it was later revealed when he put the hump of something that was apparently human on the couch that he was wearing small pink panties as well.

Nishinoya finally rose from the dead as he groaned and moaned about his headache, his arms hurting, everything. Tsukki eventually told the loudmouth to shut his piehole if he didn’t want a hole in his head. The shortstack did as told and stayed quiet with the occasional groan. Tsukki sat with his head down on the table and noticed that on the floor there were two used condoms.

Tsukki choked on the water he was drinking.

~~~

The stench of vomit, too bright lights, sounds of water dripping and about an inch of puke filling the bath is what greeted Kageyama when he awoke. He tried getting up but failed before he realized he was missing one thing. His pants and boxers. 

“Why am I half naked in the bathtub?” He asked out loud in a hoarse voice. No one answered so he sighed and tried to get up from the acidic mess and failed, his limbs feeling heavy and his head feeling like someone was crushing the ever-living hell out of it. Tsukki walked in and made a face, his entire face turning a shade of green. Ignoring the small carrothead, Hinata on the floor he wretched on the small passed out half naked body. Sounds of the spattering of the puke could be heard and Kageyama turned away feeling sick himself. He ended up gazing at his own shirt and decided there was some salad last night. 

Tsukki took one look at the vomit stained people - if you could even call them that in their current state - and started wobbling out when the taller of the two vomit people took an uneasy step forward. “Hey!” He exclaimed the best he could with his headache.

Tsukki froze and turned to face the setter. “Yes?” He asked nonchalantly. Kageyama wanted to kill him anyway but today that urge was especially strong.

“When I can focus on something without it hurting my goddamned head, you are dead.” He said simply. 

Tsukki took a step back and laughed bitterly. "You of all people think you can kill me? I'd like to see you try." The only reason he stopped talking is because he felt the need to vomit and did so. Right on Kageyama's feet. 

For the second time that day an ear splitting scream was heard. 

~~~

Hinata tried breathing. He couldn't at all. Everything smelled like puke, a sticky substance covered his entire body and he noticed his absence of pants. He checked and luckily his boxers were still on. He noted that there was vomit on him. A lot for one person to vomit at once. The toilet had vomit all over it and throw up covered the bathtub and about one inch of it was filling the white interior. 

Nishinoya by this time had apparently needed some water and when he walked in and saw the scene taking place he looked dumbfounded. Still wearing the dress his eyes had bags under them. He looked ten years older than he was. If he'd wanted to he could easily get into a nightclub just from appearance. He looked over as to pull Hinata up to his feet but the slippery vomit caused him to not be able to do so. Hinata made a noise, and eventually weakly stood up on his own. His mouth was like the desert minus the inch of rain every year. His head hurt and his ears rang. How’d he end up in the bathroom anyway? He grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down like they were going to die tonight. When he moved his head clattering sounds were made in his already ringing ears. He drank two more glasses of water before walking outside the bathroom and finding literally the last person he’d expected to be passed out on the washing machine. Oikawa.

~~~

The hunk of a man was out cold and not moving. Tanaka walked drunkenly over and screamed. Hinata covered his ears and in a breathy whisper told Tanaka to shut up. The baldy did as told but not before threatening Hinata and ripping off his shirt. 

Hinata changed out of his puke stained and covered slippery sticky squishy shirt and shorts and found some clothes that happened to be Kageyama’s. A grey volleyball sweatshirt, some blue and grey polka-dot boxers, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He struggled to get the clothes on him, but eventually they found their way on his body. He desperately needed a shower, but his headache, dehydration, heavy limbs and ringing ears made him rethink that shower idea. 

Oikawa had had much too much to drink last night. He’d been the reason for the swim ring. Somewhere thrown along the piles among piles of shit that lay everywhere there was an inflatable pool - deflated - that was slung over a door, in it it was filled with alcohol and vomit. The stench of the house was toxic. Yamaguchi hurried around trying to figure out three things.

Why did his ass feel like it was on fire  
Where the hell was Daichi and Suga  
Why the hell didn’t they stop what was going on

It so turned out that Yamaguchi and Tsukki had… done it so to speak. 

Tsukki was being blinded by his headache and lack of glasses so he felt around for Yamaguchi and when he found the freckled face, he tried to shove him into a wall only to be stunned when his arms failed to do what his brain ordered them to do and for Yamaguchi to laugh as Tsukki only got propelled to the floor in a gangly, groaning mess of arms and legs.

That explained the used condoms. Kageyama simply laughed when he found out. Hinata joined in with him and Yamaguchi blushed and sat in a corner.

~~~

Daichi was found sleeping in the kitchen. On the kitchen table, Suga was not that far away, slumped against the corner of the room. 

Oikawa wanted to take the chance while they were down to kick them but he wasn’t that mean and besides he had a blinding headache and the washing machine, although very hard, was warm and comfortable. He attempted moving around and eventually found it to be unneeded to move. He grabbed some more water, ignoring the pink dildo thrown among the pile which included: a monacle, a hook, and an anchor. Suga’s hair was not the normal light brown-grey color it normally was, but was flamingo pink. Nishinoya walked in behind Oikawa and shook Suga awake. The third year groaned and slapped at thin air. Nishinoya wasn’t his usual docile self so he shifted against Suga’s arms almost in slow motion. Suga’s flapping hand finally got him in the head and he squeaked at the impact.  
“Dude, don’t you know that hurts?”

Suga shrugged nonchalantly and glared down Nishinoya.

“Suga-senpai, your hair!”

“My hair what?”

“It’s pink.”

“What, no it isn’t!”

The third year picked up a mirror.

“How the hell did this happen?”

“I-”

“Did you?”

No!”

The argument continued for some minutes. Suga laughed, Nishinoya got pressed against the questionably sticky wall, nobody knew who did it.

Oikawa kept one hand slightly smothering Noya against the wall. Suga eventually told the other student to please put the child down. 

Tsukki saw Suga’s hair and snorted, choking on his own spit.

~~~

The search for the rest of the team continued. Kageyama eventually got over his sick feeling but still reeked like vomit. The smaller chunks still sticking to any and all parts of his clothing. He walked over to the only person seemingly not hung over; Daichi, and he didn’t look happy.

“Daichi, Do you know what-” Kageyama was cut off by a hand clamping his mouth shut. Apparently a lot had happened.

The captain looked over to Kageyama, and one look told him he’d better sit down and listen. The ace member laughed for a bit before turning back to the first year setter. 

“You were smashed and eventually Tanaka got sick of your shit and threw you in the bathtub when you passed out. Five people threw up on you, and ehm…” He thought for a bit while gesturing at Kageyama’s puke stained clothes. He made a disgusted face at the smell of the setter.

Kageyama couldn’t remember any of this. That normally wasn’t a good sign. He pieced together his memory little by little. He remembered Hinata and kissing...oh god, pizza, and for some reason there was that duck swim ring? Alcohol smell and loud banging music was all he remembered.

“Did I kiss Hinata?” He asked outwardly since there wasn’t really any other way of asking it. Daichi nodded and smirked. Fucking hell.

“Let’s just say you were pressing him against the wall, and making out with him, alright?” Kageyama’s face turned a shade of green. Daichi hoisted him on his shoulders and walked with him to the toilets. 

“Get it all out.” With that he left the hungover teen to throw up. He muttered to himself as the teen’s stomach emptied and sat down on the couch, which he didn’t remember having silly string all over.

Kageyama walked back in, his face now just bloodless. He shot an evil look to Daichi as to ask why the hell weren’t you drunk? He looked to his senpai and wanted to ask why he woke up with no pants or boxers, but if he had been with Hinata the entire night and they’d been making out...His slow, murky memory was putting the puzzle together, and by now roughly 1/10 of it had been figured out. Hinata had red swollen lips, Kageyama woke up without pants on...could that mean..? No! The sick feeling returned.

~~~

By now it was 4 o’ clock in the afternoon, and Kiyoko hadn’t been found yet, Kenma was no where to be seen, and Tsukki, Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi were sitting side by side on the floor while Daichi lectured them about how it was okay to be gay. Yuutarou may as well have disappeared into thin air. 

Daichi threatened to send out a search party, Suga had taken about 30 showers by now to try and get his hair unpinked. He pulled at the fading pink strands of hair. Kageyama took some asprin and looked for the strongest shampoo he could find. Hinata hadn’t confessed to what he’d apparently did, but the two of them kept a considerable distance.

Yamaguchi and Tsukki officially declared themselves a couple. Sounds nicer than it was. The tall blonde walked into his room where he’d slept two nights ago and found laying on the floor was a head of messy black hair, wearing a bikini, laying starfish style on the ground on top of what looked to be Kenma. The head of black hair happened to be Yuutarou, and he had conked out on top of Kenma. Not purposely, but still, it’d happened. The still half blind teen pulled the Aiobi Jousai middle blocker from the pile-up of unconscious human-beings, and sighed. He really needed his glasses. He carried him in a bridesmaid style to the bed when the blocker opened his eyes. 

Tsukki dropped him, and breathed heavily when he tried standing up and grabbed ahold of the now blind teen’s collar. 

“Why the hell were you carrying me like you was gonna marry me?” His tone was slurred, and he didn’t seem to have a hangover. It was clear to Tsukki that the turnip haired taller teen was still clearly smashed. He simply dropped the pile of human on the bed and went over to Kenma who looked like a pancake. He lifted the small boy up in his arms to the best of his ability and amazingly ignored his headache for the time being. Then he noticed one thing. Kenma’s hands were stained pink, and there was a bottle of flamingo pink hair dye by his feet. 

Suga was going to positively /kill/ him.

~~~

How the other team’s members had gotten here wasn’t important for the time being. Okay maybe it was, but they /needed/ to get everyone together who was in this house and have a friendly conversation with them. Yamaguchi hurried around searching for the carrot-head and the setter.

When an orange head of hair popped up from behind the grimy couch he lifted the smaller boy out. He found him saying things. “A-Are you okay?” He asked in a fast stuttering tone.

“You wanna fight?” The spiker held up his fists and his clothes drooped on his shoulders. Yamaguchi put on a calming expression. “It’s okay, little one.” Hinata blindly aimed for Yamaguchi and missed. Yamaguchi laughed as he carried the last of the clan to a circle. 

Daichi was angry, and he had to have a little talk with all of them.

They never drank again, except Tanaka but that was expected.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A 1,000 WORD DRABBLE
> 
>  
> 
> ....
> 
> all blame goes to fish  
> and @legit_yamaguchi


End file.
